


To Survive

by malecstele



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecstele/pseuds/malecstele
Summary: Alec Lightwood works as the operations manager at Jurassic World. When the park's newest creation escapes, Alec teams up with the park's raptor trainer, Magnus Bane. Together, they will find a way to stop the creature from destroying everything.Basically this is Jurassic World with a whole lot of Malec





	1. Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This fic is going to be updated every Monday, except for next week. I'm going to be away next Monday and will post the update the day before (Sunday)

Alec sometimes wondered if all his life has come to is just phone calls, paperwork and meetings. He almost felt as if he had no breathing room. He didn’t really have a social life, he barely spent any time with his family (he was even lucky to have a full conversation with them half of the time). It especially didn’t help that he lived at his job…which also happened to be right on an island in the middle of nowhere!

He woke up that day and went through his usual routine: getting something to eat, followed by some coffee, showering, and finished with making himself presentable. Another downside of living where you’re working: you always have to look professional, even on your days off.

Alec was surprised that he was granted the day off, considering he was the park’s operation manager. Then again, he didn’t recall the last time he actually took a day off. Today was going to be a good day, his brother and sister, Jace and Izzy were arriving. Alec was going to let them see behind the scenes of everything and then they would go to the main attractions and eat some good food. Alec didn’t remember the last time he had been this excited for something. 

His apartment was located right on the outskirts of the park, so he just had to walk to one of the employee entrances on the outside. He stopped by the control room to make sure everything was going okay. Underhill reassured him and told him that he should go have fun. 

Alec then went towards the entrance of the park, waiting for the monorail to bring in his siblings. He looked around, he didn’t remember the last time he was in this area. He was always in his office or in the control room. He barely had time to take in all the features, which was pretty sad considering how much he loved this place.

Ever since he was little he had always loved dinosaurs, so when he found out that there was a park with real, living dinosaurs, he couldn’t resist. He got the job rather easily. It was coming up to his three-year anniversary of moving up here.

“Alec!” he heard Izzy yell. She ran over to him and flung her arms around him. “How are you? You look great!” 

“I’m pretty good,” he smiled before hugging Jace. “How have you guys been?”

Jace shrugged, “You know, same old.”

“So where do you guys want to go first?”

“I’m really hungry,” Jace said. “I haven’t eaten all day.”

“Me neither,” said Izzy.

Alec pointed to one of the park’s most popular restaurants. “We can eat there; the food is good but it does get crowded sometimes.”

 

They were catching up with each over. Jace told him that he was going to start looking for engagement rings for Clary and wondered if there were any decent jewelers here. 

“I know they sell rings here, but I honestly can’t tell you if they’re good quality.”

Suddenly Alec’s cellphone started to ring. He answered it, it was his boss, Aldertree. “Where are you?” he demanded.

“I’m having my day off, remember?” he said harshly. He has never gotten along with that man. He thought that he knew everything and that he could boss everyone around. 

“Well reschedule! Luke Garroway just arrived and you need to show him the new asset!” 

Alec sighed, “Can’t you get someone else to do it?”

“No! This is your job!”

Alec groaned, “Fine, I’ll be there in a minute.” He hung up, feeling terrible. “I’m so sorry,” he began. 

“Alec, it’s fine,” Izzy grinned. “We’re here for the whole week, we’re going to spend plenty of time with you.”

“You sure?” 

Jace nodded, “Go do whatever your dick of a boss want you to do. Me and Iz will wander around.”

Alec smiled, “I love you guys.”

 

He arrived at the newly constructed building. Luke was already there. Alec loved Luke, he was always so nice and understanding, which is why he knew for a fact that Aldertree did not explain to him that today was Alec’s day off. 

“Hey, Alec, how are you?” Luke grinned, giving him a quick hug.

“I’m good.”

“Have you talked to Jace and Izzy lately?”

“Actually, they’re here.”

Luke raised his eyebrows with surprise, “If they’re here, why aren’t you with them?” Before Alec could reply, Luke groaned, “Aldertree. That man can truly be awful. You do know that I wouldn’t have mind if you postponed this meeting or if someone else was sent to meet with me?”

Alec nodded, he already figured that Luke had no idea about his day off. “Don’t worry about it, they arrived today and are going to be here the entire week.” 

Luke smiled, “How’s your mom? I’ve been meaning to visit.”

Alec smiled, he knew that Luke had a little crush on his mom, “She’s been great and I know that she would love a visit.”

Luke turned to the glass wall, “So, what is this new dinosaur I hear so much about?”

“Well,” Alec said. “You said you wanted a new big attraction, so our scientists created her. They think that a scare-factor will bring in more people, which is in fact true. But in my opinion, we should keep to the cute herbivores.”

Luke chuckled as he tried to look for her, “I don’t see her?”

That was when some of the trees started to shake, the dinosaur peeked her head through the foliage, her pointed teeth in view. 

“Holy shit,” Luke said. “That thing is scary enough to give adults nightmares. Is it just her in there?”

“Yeah, she had a sibling but…she ate it.”

Luke looked at him incredulously, “What about that?” he pointed at the other side of the room, where there was cracked glass. 

“She tried to break it.”

Luke shook his head, “I don’t like this. It doesn’t feel safe enough.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying but Aldertree keeps going on and on about how we needed to wait for you.”

Luke rolled his eyes, “I want this enclosure inspected by Magnus Bane, you know the raptor trainer? He would know exactly how durable this enclosure is for such a big…thing. What are you guy going to call it?”

“The Indominus Rex, stupid name, I know.”

“You would think that such ‘creative’ minds could come up with a better name. But anyways, Magnus, have you met him?”

“No, I mean, I know what he looks like and I’ve seen him around but I’ve never actually talked to him or anything,” Alec rambled.

Luke laughed and said, “Well call him over, and who knows maybe he’ll take interest in more than just the dinosaur.” When he winked, Alec felt a blush come across his cheeks. 

“I’ll contact him right now.”


	2. The Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine appears, Raj has an accident and Alec and Magnus meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is up early because I'll be away all day tomorrow and wouldn't be able to update. Thank you to everyone for the kudos and comments from the last chapter, each one really makes me happy!
> 
> Also I've come up with the next fic I'm going to do after this one is over: Shadowhunters Avatar: The Last Airbender AU

Magnus walked on the walkway on top of the pen just as the pig escaped through its hole. Poor thing, Magnus thought. He needed to file another complaint about using live animals as bait for the raptors. As the dinosaurs stared up at him, he raised his arms, not in a way of surrender, but in dominance. He had to act strong in front of these animals, one tiny bit of doubt would lead to him being eaten. One of the raptors snapped at him, “Charlie, no!” he said in a stern voice. The raptor took a step back. He used his clicker and tossed the dinosaur some raw chicken from his bucket. He waited a few more moments, daring any of the raptors to challenge him. When they were all still, Magnus tossed each of them some meat. The pack then disbanded and ran off, knowing that Magnus was done with them.  
He heard clapping behind him, his fellow trainer, Maia, was walking up to him. “That was great, Magnus. I mean, I would have done better, but that was still pretty impressive.”

“You’ll do it tomorrow,” he grinned at her. They started walking to the ladder leading to the ground. Just before Magnus was going to descend, Maia grabbed his arm, “Listen, that son of a bitch, Valentine is back.”

“What does he want?” Magnus rolled his eyes. Valentine was such a creep. He was always popping in, going on about some sort of weapon for the military, and not just the military, but some apparent secret operative called The Circle. Valentine once came in to recruit both Magnus and Maia. Valentine claimed that The Circle’s purpose was to clean the world of all evil. Magnus personally thought it was bullshit. 

“I bet you ten dollars that he’ll be here for twenty minutes.”

“I bet ten minutes.”

“Only ten?”

“Trust me, he isn’t going to want to stay here long after I give him a piece of my mind.”

They climbed down the ladder where Valentine was waiting for them. 

“Whatever you want, the answer is no,” Maia said, crossing her arms. 

Valentine completely ignored her, “That was something quite impressive you did up there.”

“That’s nice,” Magnus said dismissively.

“Your talent with these beasts is being wasted. You can train them, they listen to you. There’s a whole lot of people out there that would benefit from this.”

Magnus started to walk away, he really didn’t want to listen to his latest spiel. “As, my wonderful companion said, no.”

“You haven’t heard me finish!”

“Look,” Magnus turned around. “These are animals, they listen to their instincts and once you bring more people in, you know what those instincts will tell them?”

“That’s exactly why The Circle needs them!” 

Maia rolled her eyes, “They’re not going to care who you tell them is the enemy, as soon as you let them loose they’ll kill everything in sight. Now, if you’ll excuse us.”

As they started to walk away they heard the sounds of screaming coming from above. What’s going on? Magnus wondered. Did a raptor somehow escape? That was when he heard someone yell, “Loose pig!” 

Magnus quickly went up the ladder to see exactly what was going on. The sound of a squealing pig confirmed what they were saying, somehow the poor thing got out. Raj, one of his coworkers grabbed the pole they used to catch animals and tried to get the circle around the animal and it ran by. Suddenly, the raptors appeared, they were all charging for the pig, one of them knocked the pole as it ran by. Raj fell instantly, Magnus fell his heart drop into his stomach as he watched him fall into the enclosure. 

As soon as he hit the ground, the raptors completely forgot about the pig, they turned to Raj, closing in on him.

“Shit! Maia, go to the gate!”

Maia didn’t ask what he was planning, she just shot off. Magnus took a deep breath and jumped over the railing into the enclosure with Raj. He stood by Raj, who was curled up on the ground. He heard the sound of Maia opening the gates.

The raptors were ready to attack. Magnus held up his arms, “Stand down,” he told them.

One of the raptors called Blue snapped at him, “Hey! What did I just say? Back up.”

Magnus’ heart was beating in his chest, he handled these guys when they were babies, and that was awhile ago. He’s never dealt with them up close like this, one bad move and his life would be over forever. Using his peripheral vision, he saw that Raj scooted away and was safely behind the still partially opened gate. 

“Maia, close the gate,” he said calmly, not wanting to give the raptors any reason to attack.

“You crazy?”

“Just do it.”

He heard the sound the gate closing, and started to slowly walk backwards. The raptors slowing followed him, one step at a time. Hoping that he timed it right, Magnus darted towards the gate and slid under it. He didn’t even realize that his plan had worked until he heard the clanging sound of the raptors running into the bars. 

Maia held out her hand, helping him up. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he said breathlessly. “Completely perfect.” He glanced over at Raj, “You okay?”

Raj nodded, still clearly shaken up by what just happened. 

“Good,” Magnus said. “Please do me a favor and never do that again.”

Raj nodded repeatedly. Magnus wondered if Raj was going to quit after this. 

The three of the walked out into the open, Magnus saw Valentine staring with a smug look on his face. He had saw what had just happened and was probably coming up with his next proposal of weaponizing the raptors. Magnus was no longer in the mood to engage with him, so instead he made his message clear, as he walked by he gave Valentine the finger.

 

Magnus relaxed in his chair, drinking a cocktail. He needed this after a day like this one. He had a little cottage by the ocean and he loved it. As he was closing his eyes, he heard the sound of a car coming up. 

Groaning, he put his hand on his forehead. He was off-duty, what was so hard to understand? He stood up, and walked down the stairs and rounded the corner where the jeep was parked. A man stepped out of it. Magnus had seen him around, his name was Alexander Lightwood, operations manager. Magnus studied him up and down, that man somehow made it possible to become more attractive each and every time Magnus saw him. 

“Oh, Alexander, what can I do for you? Drink?” he raised his cocktail.

Alec looked taken aback, “Sure, I uh mean no, thanks. I know that you’re done for today, believe me when I say that I know exactly what you’re feeling right now, but we need you in the new building.”

“What for?” Magnus had never been in there, all he knew was that the latest dinosaur was going in there.

“Luke and I don’t feel like it’s able to contain the Indominus Rex.”

“The what?”

Alec sighed, “The new dinosaur. Anyways, she’s cracked the glass and Luke thinks that with your expertise, you’ll be able to find any other flaws in our design.”

“I’m flattered,” Magnus grinned as he finished his drink. He walked past Alexander, and hopped into the passenger side of the jeep. Alec looked surprised. Magnus waved him on, “Come on, we don’t have all day,” he teased.

Alec shook his head, a tiny smile appeared on his face. He hopped into the driver’s seat and said, “Thank you, this really means a lot.”


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Indominus escapes and Magnus and Alec barely make it out alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm leaving for vacation this week and won't have access to my computer, so I won't be able to update for a couple of weeks. The next update will be September 3rd. See you then!
> 
> Also in case you guys haven't heard, Shadowhunters won Best Sci-fi\Fantasy show at the TCAs and Matt won Best Sci-fi\Fantasy actor! This is great for the #saveshadowhunters campaign! Go us!

The ride to the enclosure was rather awkward, Alec thought. He wanted to say something to Magnus but just didn’t know what. He didn’t want Magnus to think he was some uptight jerk, like a lot of the people did. He had a reputation around here to have a no-nonsense attitude. It wasn’t his fault he wanted to get work done!

Magnus asked him a couple of questions here and there and Alec didn’t know what else to say after he answered. When they pulled up to the building, Alec used his keycard to unlock the door, gesturing for Magnus to come in. Once they reached the viewing area Magnus studied the enclosure. “Nice place you guys built. It doesn’t look big enough for more than one dinosaur though.”

“We only have one.”

Magnus looked at him with an eyebrow raised, “I know that you aren’t in charge of taking care of the animals here, but whoever was in charge of this one already made a huge mistake.”

“What do you mean?”

“Animals raised in isolation aren’t always the most stable. My raptors learned social skills, this one will rely purely on what its brain tells it to.” Magnus straightened up, “Where is this thing?”

Alec walked next to him and looked carefully through the plants, usually the dinosaur was hidden in plain sight. After about a minute of looking, Alec felt slightly sick. He didn’t see her anywhere, “I don’t see her,” he said slowly. He looked over at Magnus’ face and based off his worried look, he didn’t either.

“Let me contact someone from control, they can look for any heat signatures in the pen.” Alec pulled out his walkie-talkie and pressed the button, “Hey, Lydia, can you do a huge favor for me?” He tried to keep his voice steady, he didn’t want to cause any panic on Lydia’s side.

“Sure? What is it?”

“Can you scan the Indominus Rex enclosure for any heat signatures.”

There was silence on the other side, “Lydia?”

“Sorry, I was looking and, this is not good, she’s not in there.”

“Where the hell did she go? We can’t let her reach the park.”

“I’ll locate her through her tracker, but it’ll take a few minutes for me to go through the process. I’ll keep you updated.” When she hung up, Alec realized that Magnus was no longer standing beside him. He was now standing on the other end of the room, looking through the glass that faced the wall. 

“Alexander, you really need to look at this.” 

Alec rushed over to see what he was looking at. “Shit!” he exclaimed. He felt himself shaking with nerves. This wasn’t good: there were claw marks running all the way up to the top of the wall. The dinosaur must have climbed over. 

“We should check it out. Come on,” Magnus said, as he started to head towards the stairs leading to the inside.

Alec followed him down, and used his key to unlock the door. They walked through the enclosure towards the wall. Magnus felt that claw marks and sighed, “I guess I’m right to not assume that these have always been here?”

“No, they weren’t even here when I was with Luke earlier. After that I went to get you, so this had to be within the last half an hour.”

Magnus looked at him gravely, “My advice, track this thing down and kill it before it does any harm.”

“Aldertree wouldn’t allow that, he’ll want to tranquilize it first.”

“I suppose that could work, but it could also make this thing angrier. How big is it?”

“Fifty feet.” 

“Fuck,” Magnus breathed. 

The sound of static interrupted them, Alec picked up the walkie and tried to get a better signal, “Lydia? Have you found her?” 

Lydia replied but her voice was muffled by the sound of the static. “Lydia, I can’t hear you.”

The reply was more static, except this time Alec could make out one word: Run.

Alec looked at Magnus and knew he heard it too. There could only be one logical reason as to why Lydia would tell them to run: the Indominus was still in here. Slowly and quietly, they started to walk towards the door leading back into the building. 

Once they reached halfway they heard the thumping sound of the dinosaur, before they could even react, she appeared through the trees, right next to the door. As she roared, Alec felt Magnus tug on his arm. They sprinted towards the paddock, Magnus had his arm already extended to type in the code. Alec prayed that this code was the same in the raptor’s enclosure, otherwise, they were dinner. He could hear the Indominus running after them, gaining on them. Magnus quickly punched in the code and the door started to open. Alec squeezed through the tiny gap and started to run. He looked back to see Magnus behind him. Based on the fact that the door was now closing, Magnus must have closed the doors. If this were any other circumstance, Alec would have felt impressed at how fast he was, but now all he felt was terror. The sound of concrete getting crushed, made him stop momentarily. The Indominus had made it to the gate before it had fully closed and bust her way through. They had no where to go, there was no way in hell they could possibly outrun her.

“Under the car!” Magnus screamed just as Alec was approaching a group of several cars they kept around here in case of emergencies. Alec dove and slid underneath. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep himself quiet. He felt Magnus slide in next to him. Magnus grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly. They heard her footsteps nearing. Hopefully she didn’t see them hide here. Alec’s eyes widened when he remembered, she relied on scent, not sight. She could smell them! He had to act fast. Quickly looking around, he saw a pocket knife sticking out of Magnus’ pocket. He took it out and started to cut at the undercarriage, spraying them with gasoline. 

Alec laid on the ground, his eyes shut tightly, trying not to think about what was currently happening. He just focused on Magnus’ hand.

He had to force himself to not flinch when the dinosaur stepped right next to the car. Alec’s heart was thumping so hard, he was worried that she would be able to hear it. However, he heard her move away. Even when they no longer could hear the thumping of her footsteps, they laid there, too scared to move. 

Eventually, Magnus let go of his hand and peered out from under the car, “She’s gone.” He slid out, Alec followed. 

“Good thinking with the gas line, I wasn’t thinking straight.” He looked over at the destroyed gate, “As much as I hate that thing right now, I have to admit, she’s smart. She faked her own escape because she knew that we would investigate. Now, whether she actually saw that as an opportunity to really escape or was just hoping for something to eat, we will never know.”

Alec chuckled nervously, “Lydia has her on the tracker, they’ve probably already sent a team after her before she hits the park.” That’s when Alec’s heart dropped into his stomach.

“What’s wrong, Alexander?”

“My siblings are in the park!”


	4. The Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus make it to the control room, talk to Luke and then everything takes a turn for the worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! My weekly update schedule is going to continue! Sorry about the wait

Magnus drove this time, the whole time he kept glancing at Alec. It wasn’t until Magnus put his hand on Alec’s shoulder, that Alec realized that he was shaking. “They’ll be fine, Alexander. According to Lydia, the Indominus is at the non-visitor side of the park. They’re fine.”

“But for how long? What if she wanders towards the park? She’ll kill everyone, including Jace and Izzy.”

“Lydia said that a team has been dispatched to capture her. It’s likely they won’t even make it that far.”

“You saw what she did back there, Magnus. She faked her own escape to lure us in her pen. Who knows what she’s capable of, hell, I don’t even know what she’s made out of!”

“My question is, why on earth did they think that they needed a dinosaur that can disguise its heat signature?”

“I don’t fucking know!” Alec groaned.

They pulled up to the main control building. As they jogged into the building, Alec could hear the commotion inside. He prayed that that was somehow a good thing. Once they reached the room with about a hundred people sitting at computers, Alec’s anxiety grew. On the main screen that was mounted on main wall of the room, they saw the round-up team walking through the jungle. 

He saw Luke standing there, his arms crossed, nervousness on his face. Alec walked up to him, Magnus followed. “What’s going on?”

Luke sighed, “This isn’t good, Alec. I was not here when she escaped, and since I wasn’t here, want to know who called the shots?”

Alec knew immediately who he was talking about. “Aldertree.”

Luke nodded, “And that son of a bitch sent that team with non-lethal weapons. When I got here it was too late, they had already been dispatched. I ordered Aldertree to stop the pursuit but he refused. After all of this is over, I’m going to fire him.”

“Have they found her yet?”

“No, but they’re following her location on the tracker. They should reach her soon.”

Alec took a deep breath, “What are we going to do if this doesn’t work?”

“I’m going to go down there myself and kill her. If things go south, I doubt that anyone would be willing to go back.”

“Aldertree sent out the whole team?” Alec exclaimed.

“Yeah, he obviously didn’t think things through.”

As soon as he said that, the devil himself showed up. He walked over to them and put one hand on each of their shoulders. “Having your doubts? Don’t worry, you’ll see that I’m right.”

From his peripheral vision, Alec could see that Magnus rolled his eyes. 

Aldertree turned to Magnus, “Oh, I see that you brought along the park’s most overpaid worker.”

Alec clenched his fists, “Piss off, Aldertree. Magnus is more qualified than you at everything.”

Aldertree grinned, “Don’t get disrespectful towards me, Alec. Remember that I’m in charge.”

“And I’m in charge of you!” Luke butted in. “I’m going to allow what he just said!”

Aldertree’s smirk disappeared, “Yes, sir,” he muttered as he walked off.

Once he was out of earshot, Magnus said, “Isn’t he lovely?”

Alec snorted, “Yeah, he’s the best.”

The three of them turned their attention to the screen. The team was closing in on her. Alec’s heart thumped against his chest. They had to catch her, otherwise, no one would be safe, not him, not his siblings. Alec realized that his stress was showing when he felt Magnus wrap an arm around his waist. Alec turned to him and Magnus gave him a reassuring nod. Alec blushed and gave him a small smile and turned his attention back at the screen. 

He felt butterflies in his stomach. Magnus’ hand felt so warm and he felt so comfortable in his embrace. It was nice. Maybe when this was over, Alec could ask him out for some coffee. Alec scolded himself, they were in a situation of life and death, he should not be thinking about this right now!

According to the tracker, the team were now on top of her. Alec watched as the team looked around, she wasn’t in sight. That was when one person announced that he found something. The camera zoomed in on it. It was a chunk of flesh…with the tracker attached. Everyone in the control room gasped. 

“Shit, she’s smart.” Magnus muttered. “She remembered where you injected that thing when she was a baby.”

“Lydia, tell them to return to base, it’s no longer safe for them out there,” Luke called out. 

Before Lydia could even move, there were shouts coming from the screen. The Indominus suddenly came into view, her skin changing color. She then charged, and one by one Alec could see the cameras blacking out. He looked over at the screen that displayed everyone’s vitals, and every time he blinked the green names had turned red. He heard the sound of gunshots, but it wouldn’t do any good, the shots were non-lethal. Judging by the dinosaur’s size, it would take a lot for her to get knocked out.

He dared himself to look back at the screen. It was a massacre, blood was everywhere, some spraying on the cameras. Alec felt sick. When the last person was killed, the room was dead silent.

“Evacuate the northern end of the park! We need to find her and kill her!” Luke announced. He turned to Magnus, “I know this is asked a lot, but can you track her?”

Magnus nodded, “I’ll need a good gun.”

“I’ll come with you,” Alec added.

Magnus looked at him, “You sure?”

Alec nodded, “Yeah, my siblings are here, and I’m not going to let them be in any danger.”

Magnus smiled at him, “Then let’s go.”


	5. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec search through the jungle for the Indominus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As you probably noticed, there is now a set number of chapters. I finished my plan for this story and have now started planning my next AU which I'm really excited about, it's an Avatar the Last Airbender AU, that I'm calling Magnus: The Last Airbender. I'll be posting it sometime after this one is finished. I'll update you guys later about it.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for reading!

Magnus drove their jeep through the jungle. Alec silently admired how coordinated Magnus was with the car, he wondered how he got that good. Maybe when this was over he could ask him, it felt a little awkward to ask him that now, when thousands of lives were at stake. Alec took his phone out of his pocket to see if he had any messages, or more importantly, a message from Izzy or Jace. He knew that they probably didn’t know anything about this mess, considering none of the guests did, that still didn’t stop his heart from pounding in his chest. He dialed Izzy, feeling sicker each second she didn’t answer. When he got voicemail, he swore and tried Jace, voicemail again. 

“Don’t worry, Alexander,” Magnus reassured, squeezing his arm lightly. “I’m sure they’re having fun in the park and that’s why they aren’t answering.”

“I know,” he said shakily. “I just can’t help but worry, you know? They’re my family.”

“I know what you mean. I don’t have any siblings but I have friends that are like family to me, and I would be worrying about them too.”

Alec sat back, trying to relax. He had to remain calm to keep a clear head. “How do you know where to go?”

“Well, I’m going to the place where she dropped her tracker. She’s smart and probably left the area, thinking that there’s no one else going after her. I can then track her from that spot. Also, the sound of this jeep may attract her, so it’s a win-win.”

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Alec obviously knew that he was serious, the jeep was loud, but he didn’t want to think about it.

Magnus chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’m a great shot. Let’s just hope that after this they’ll think twice before making some carnivore. I was mad when I found out that they were bringing back the T-Rex. Why can’t they just stick to the herbivores? One, they’re adorable, and two, it’s still a dinosaur!”

“That’s what I’ve been saying! Finally, someone agrees with me!”

Magnus looked over and smiled at him, holding his gaze for a lot longer than Alec anticipated. Long enough for him to wonder if Magnus was thinking about him as much as he was thinking about Magnus. However, before either of them could say anything, they heard her. She had a deep, earth-rumbling roar. Magnus slammed on the breaks and Alec was thankful that he was wearing a seatbelt. “What should we do?” Alec whispered. 

“She’s close, but not too close. I’m pretty sure it came from the east, I think it would be best if we head there on foot. We can take her by surprise. Judging by her roar, I’m guessing she’s found something she’s taken an interest in. While she’s distracted we can kill her.”

Alec nodded, and slowly slipped out the car. His machine gun was strapped to his body, and he double-checked to make sure it was loaded. Magnus beckoned for them to move. The jungle was completely silent as they walked through, Alec couldn’t even hear any birds. This made every single step they took so much louder. 

Soon, Magnus held up his hand, indicating that they should slow down. They around the area where they heard her. She could be anywhere, especially with her ability to camouflage herself. They had to be especially careful. While Magnus looked out ahead, Alec watched their backs, ready to fire. If that didn’t work he did have several throwing knives strapped to his thigh. He knew that they would probably be useless against a monster like her, but it made him feel more secure. 

Alec’s heart skipped a beat when he heard a roar, but not one from a dinosaur, one from an engine. They jogged silently towards the sound. The trees started to thin out, revealing an old building. The original park to be exact. Alec looked at the tracks through the mud, they were fresh, someone was here. The only question was who. 

They walked inside the building. It was covered in spiderwebs and smelled musty. Alec studied the old, faded artwork on the wall. It was amazing that not too long ago the thought that a park like this could thrive was considered a fantasy. 

“Who do you think drove that car?” Magnus whispered.

“No idea, as far as I know no other staff members are out here. Lydia would have told me.” Alec saw a look of distress appear on Magnus’ face. “What?”

“What if that person wasn’t staff? What if it was a guest?”

“What do you mean? This area is restricted!”

“Think about it, a couple of teenagers are having fun here. They’re in the northern end of the park, probably the spheres since that’s the biggest attraction in that section. They hear someone say they have to come back early, but it doesn’t explain why. They think that it can’t be that bad because if it was life threatening they would have been told. Then they think, ‘screw it, we can do whatever we want,’ and continue on. There’s nothing stopping them from stumbling here.”

“Shit,” Alec breathed. He took out his walkie, “Lydia, please tell me that you sent someone to the old park.”

“No, why?” 

“There was someone here riding in one of the old jeeps. Try to see if there are any missing guests.”

“That’s going to take a while, but I can try. Also, Alec, Luke wanted me to tell you that he’s going to go in a helicopter and watch you guys from above and try to help you out if you need it. He’s going to take off any minute and will contact you when he’s near.”

“Thanks, Lydia.” He put away the walkie. He looked at Magnus, “Should we keep moving?”

Magnus was staring at something he picked up on one of the dusty shelves. 

“Magnus?” 

Magnus looked at him solemnly and handed him a phone. It was a smartphone with a black case, obviously from the person who was here. Alec pressed the home button and dropped it when he saw the picture on the lock screen. It was Izzy’s phone. 

“Oh my god, oh my god,” he whispered, covering his mouth. “How? Why?”

“I know this is a shock, Alexander, but she’s fine. That jeep is probably at the park now. She’ll be safe.”

Alec nodded, feeling numb. He couldn’t believe it. Izzy was usually so sensible, why on earth would she do something that Jace more than likely suggested?”

“We should get out of here,” Magnus said gently. He put his hand on the small of Alec’s back, guiding him through the corridor. When they entered another room, Magnus stopped because he heard the sound of stomping feet. Indominus feet to be exact. 

The sound was soon above them. Alec looked up, he obviously couldn’t see anything but that didn’t stop him from looking. Alec took a few steps back towards the corridor they just came out of. He could see the ceiling above them cracking. 

“Run!” Magnus whispered just as the dinosaur fell through with a shriek. Alec tried to shoot at her but his gun wasn’t working, he quickly realized it was jammed. He threw it off and started to run, with Magnus right behind him. “My gun isn’t working either! That son of a bitch, Aldertree!” It made sense, Aldertree didn’t want them to kill her, so he sabotaged their weapons. 

They entered a garage with another jeep, Alec dove to the side of it, keeping low. The door was already open because of Izzy and Jace. Magnus was quick to join him. There was no way she could fit through that corridor without destroying hundreds of pounds of concrete. 

“Do you think we can get this thing going?” Alec asked.

Magnus stealthily lifted the hood, “There’s no battery.” 

They heard the footsteps coming from outside. Magnus hid next to Alec again. Alec forced himself to not look, the moment she spotted them, it would be over. He covered his mouth when the jeep moved slightly, she was nudging it. 

Magnus tapped Alec and mouthed, “I distract, you run.”

Alec shook his head. Magnus would just be getting himself killed. 

“I’ll be okay,” he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Alec’s forehead. With that, he went out from behind the jeep and started yelling. The Indominus took a few seconds to react before lunging, barely missing Magnus. He ran into the corridor. Frustrated, the dinosaur left the garage to go around to the other side. Alec waited a few seconds before running for it. Once the building was no longer in sight, he stopped, his adrenaline running off. What about Magnus? He had just left him to die. He had to go back.

Alec ran back. He saw Magnus back in the garage, pinned to the wall by the jeep that must have been flung. From Alec’s angle, it looked like Magnus could get out, the only problem was the dinosaur had him surrounded. If she wanted to she could end it right there. No, she seemed to be having fun with this. Alec unsheathed his throwing knife. When he got close enough, he flung it, feeling satisfied as if buried itself in her skin. He knew that it wouldn’t stop her or injure her seriously, but it gave Magnus enough time to slip out from behind the car and go back into the corridor. Alec hid in the trees, not wanted the Indominus to see him. He spotted Magnus running out from the other side. So did the beast, she roared and started to chase after him. Magnus ran towards Alec, yelling at him to run, and he did. 

Magnus quickly caught up with him, the Indominus not far behind, she was having a harder time navigating through the many trees. Alec had no idea where they were running, but he knew that it was they were going in the opposite direction to where their jeep was parked. 

Alec heard the sound of water. He skidded to a stop when he found himself at the edge of a very large waterfall. Magnus stopped next to him, glancing behind him, “Jump!”

What!” he exclaimed. He glanced back to see that she was almost through the foliage. 

Magnus grabbed his hand, “Jump!”

If was either jumping down a waterfall, or being eaten, Alec chose the former. As they fell, Alec didn’t have any coherent thoughts. When he hit the water the only thing he could think of was how to swim. He paddled through the pond and pulled himself onto the muddy bank and just laid there. Magnus flopped beside him, breathing hard. The Indominus didn’t follow. They were safe. 

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Alec breathed. 

“Me neither.”

When they caught their breaths, Magnus looked at him, “Thank you for saving me.”

“Anytime.”

“That was some nice knife throwing skills you have.”

“You should see me with a bow and arrow.”

“I hope you now think of me when you shoot your arrows.”

Alec snorted and started to laugh. It wasn’t even that funny but he couldn’t help it. Magnus started laughing too. He had a nice laugh. Magnus stopped laughing when he noticed Alec’s staring, “What?”  
“Nothing,” Alec shook his head, smiling. 

Magnus grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close, “Come here,” and kissed him hard.

Alec wrapped his arms around his neck, humming in approval. He could never have imagined kissing Magnus would feel this good. When Magnus pulled away, he couldn’t help it, he pulled him back and kissed him again. Magnus chuckled against his lips, giving him one final soft kiss. “As much as I would rather be kissing you right now, we still need to deal with the Indominus.”

Alec sighed, Magnus had brought him back to reality. “Yeah, I know.”


	6. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Indominus causes more trouble that Magnus and Alec have to take care of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today marks officially one year since I posted my first fanfiction: Back to the Past. It's so weird to think that it's been an entire year already. Anyways, thanks for the support over the past year and I hope you enjoy this chapter

Alec tried to not be annoyed that they had to walk all the way back to the park, after all it could be worse. They could have been eaten. When Alec radioed Lydia to request someone to pick them up, she told them that they didn’t have enough personnel to do it. Since the Indominus was still on the loose, all of security was told they had to watch over the park. 

“Okay, what about Luke? He took off a couple minutes ago.”

“He’s determined to kill her, afterwards I’m sure he’ll come and fetch you.”

Alec sighed, “Okay, just please look out for Izzy and Jace. I know they left the visiting area.”

“Okay, you two be safe.”

It was strange, even though it was just the two of them and they had practically no weapons, Alec felt like they were unstoppable. 

As they walked, Alec kept stealing glances at Magnus. He was so handsome, it was unreal. He touched his lips, thinking about their kiss that happened about an hour ago. Oh, how he wished everything was under different circumstances. 

Soon, the tree cleared away and they passed by the aviary. That was when Alec knew that they were about half a mile off. He almost never visited there, the pterosaurs freaked him out. The ones with beaks were okay, but the ones with sharp teeth unsettled him. It was almost as if they had shrunk a T-Rex and put its head on a bird’s body. Alec had no clue how the idea of creating that was considered a good one. 

After the aviary, there was a hill followed by more jungle. On the other side of the jungle was the entrance to the park. Alec just hoped that they weren’t too late to be let back in. 

That was when they heard a rumbling noise in the air. Magnus and Alec both looked up to see a helicopter, Luke’s probably. Before they could wave, they heard her. Feeling sick, Alec looked back and saw her on the opposite side of the valley, just exiting the jungle. 

“She hasn’t been following us,” Magnus said. “She knows that she’s no match compared to us and would have charged by now. She probably heard the helicopter and decided to close in on it. Since she seems to like to kill for sport, she probably thought that this new foe would be interesting.”

Alec pulled out his walkie and tuned into Luke’s signal, “She’s here, can you see her?”

“Got her, we’re about the fire.”

They waited with anticipation for the guns. There was no doubt that a machine gun would kill her, or at least inflict enough damage to incapacitate. The sound of the gun firing was almost deafening. The bullets barely missed her, she retreated farther into the tree line. The firing stopped, not wanting to waste any bullets. It was then quiet. Alec’s heart pounded in his chest. Where was she? Did she retreat, or was she lurking somewhere?

The Indominus then charged out, running towards the aviary. The helicopter fired out her, but the person manning the guns reacted too slow, by the time the gun fired, it was too late. She broke through the glass building. After that, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The pterosaurs flew out of the hole she created. 

Alec looked up to see the helicopter pull away. Luke probably didn’t want to get caught in the flock. Many of the flying dinosaurs hovered around for a bit, as if they were taking in their surroundings. Alec supposed that made sense, since they have never left the aviary. Soon they started to take off in large groups. Off in the distance, Alec could hear the faint rumbling sound of the helicopter stop. He looked and saw that it was falling to the ground, the pterosaurs were attacking it. The machine crashed to the ground with an explosion. 

“Luke!” Alec screamed. No, Luke couldn’t be dead, he just couldn’t.

“Alec,” Magnus whispered quickly, grabbing ahold of his hand. “Look.” 

The Indominus broke out of another wall in the aviary, causing more pterosaurs to escape, this group was heading straight towards them.

“Shit, get to the trees!”

They started to sprint. Before now, Alec had no idea that something so close could seem so far away. He glanced behind him to see that the flying devils were right behind them, in a few more seconds they would be able to catch them. Just as they reached the tree line, one dove for Alec and swooped up just before it could grab him. It was clearly disoriented by the trees. 

“Come on, we have to keep going, they’re going to head towards the park!” Magnus said. 

Oh no, Alec thought. Until now they were able to keep the truth about what has been happening today away from the guests, but the minute those creatures reached the park, everyone would know.  
He pulled out his walkie, “Lydia, the Indominus broke through the aviary and the pterosaurs are headed straight for the park! Luke has crashed! I don’t know if he made it!”

“I’m sounding the alarm.”

***

When the arrived back at the park, they could see the pterosaurs flying above and they could hear the screaming of the guests. Magnus hoped that no one was seriously injured. There was no security guarding the outside, but luckily, Alec knew the code to get into one of the doors. The corridor was dimly lit and rather unsettling. However, he knew it was highly unlikely that the flying creatures could get in, they wouldn’t feel comfortable in such a cramped space. The corridor lead to staff only area. 

“Come on,” Alec said. “Those things are going to be attracted to all the people in the main area.”

They jogged down to where a big main door was. The whole point of the door was to make sure no guests got in. Magnus could see the door moving and heard the banging, the guests were trying to escape. Magnus looked at Alec, and knew that they had the same idea. They opened the door, and a stampede of people came in. Magnus felt sick at the sight, some of them were bloody. One man was clutching his right eye, his hand covered in blood. 

The sight that met them on the other side of the door was even more horrendous. The pterosaurs were everywhere, flying at people, attacking them. Some were even flying away with a person in their talons. Security guards were there, shooting them down, but there weren’t enough guards to get the job done easily. Magnus wondered where everyone else was. 

“We need to find some guns,” Magnus said. 

They ran up to one of the guards. A pterosaur dove at Alec, who just barely dodged out of the way. 

“We need weapons!” Magnus yelled out. 

“There’s more in the truck!” screamed one of the guards, who was clearly happy that he had more help. 

Magnus sprinted to the truck parked right outside a burger restaurant, there were several guns piled in the back, Magnus grabbed two semi-automatics, and tossed one to Alec. He started to fire, targeting the ones that were attacking the hundreds of people still in the area. It appeared as if a lot of people took shelter in the buildings, but the pterosaurs were able to get through the glass. 

He lost count of how many dinosaurs he shot, there were so many. Suddenly he heard a scream and saw two people, a woman with dark hair and a blond man. He realized that he had screamed Alec’s name, those must have been his siblings. 

“Magnus, look out!” he heard Alec say.

Magnus turned just as one of the pterosaurs dove for him. He fell to the ground and the thing landed on his chest, trying to snap at his face. Magnus smacked it in the face, trying to throw it off, but the pterosaur latched itself onto Magnus’ torso, it’s talons digging into his skin. 

Suddenly, Alec slammed the dinosaur’s head with his gun, knocking it off. He then shot it, killing it. He pulled Magnus up, looking like he wanted to say something, but then diverted his attention back to the pterosaurs. 

Once all of them were either killed or had fled, Alec turned to him, breathing heavily. “You’re bleeding.”

Magnus looked down and saw that his shirt was bloody from were the talons burrowing into him. “I’m fine, Alexander. Thanks to you, at least.”

Alec smiled and pulled Magnus towards him and kissed him. “I’m glad you’re okay,” he whispered against his lips. 

Magnus chuckled, pulling away when he heard someone approach them. It was Alec’s siblings.

***

Alec hugged them so tightly, he had been worried sick. Now that he knew they were unharmed, he was starting to get angry, “Why the hell would you leave the park? You could have been killed!”  
Izzy looked a bit sheepish, “We knew something was going on when they evacuated one end of the park. Then Jace called Lydia and she said that you weren’t available. Jace demanded to know what you were doing and suddenly we were talking to your dick of a boss. He said that he sent you on a special mission in the non-guest area of the park. We decided to go after you because there was something going on here that didn’t seem right. We went into the now closed area and found a gap in the fence we could go through. We ended up in this old building.”

“And that’s when you found a jeep a got it to work?”

“Yeah, we were hearing noises, like a loud thumping noise. We knew we had to get out of there. Good thing we did, because that thing let out a huge roar as we drove off.”

“Alec, what’s going on?” Jace asked.

Alec sighed, there was no point in keeping it a secret anymore. “There’s a new dinosaur, she’s like a T-Rex but a lot bigger and more dangerous. She escaped today and everyone’s been scrambling to get to her. After she killed our roundup team, Magnus and I went to take care of her. That’s when we heard you leaving the old park. Anyways, she ended up breaking in the aviary, which released those pterosaurs.”

“What about her? Is she dead?”

“Not yet, which is why you guys need to leave. I’m sure they’re having evacuations right as we speak. It’s too dangerous for you two.”

“We’re not going anywhere without you!” Izzy says. “It’s dangerous for you too!”

Alec groaned, knowing she was not going to take no for an answer. “You can stay, but the moment when things go bad, you have to leave.”

“Okay,” she glanced at Magnus. “Sorry, we haven’t been introduced.” Alec felt himself blush when she smirked back at him. 

“I’m Magnus, you must be Izzy.”

“No wonder why Alec wants to get rid of us so quickly, looks like he’s a bit…preoccupied.”

“Iz!” Alec sometimes wondered if it was his sister’s life goal to constantly embarrass him around people he was attracted to. 

Magnus laughed, “It’s all very new.”

Alec heard the static from his walkie followed by Lydia, “Alec, you and Magnus better come back here. Something’s going down.”


	7. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine takes over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up earlier than usual, I won't have time to post it later

“What do you think is going on?” Magnus asked.

“No idea,” Alec replied. “But whatever it is, it isn’t good.”

As they sprinted back to the control room, Alec heard the sound of static come from his walkie. He pressed the button, “Lydia, what’s wrong?”

“It’s not Lydia,” said a strained voice. “It’s Luke.”

“Luke? I thought that you died in the crash?”

“No, I was able to get out just in time. I think I broke my arm though. What happened with the Indominus and the pterosaurs?” 

“The Indominus is nowhere to be seen but the pterosaurs have all been taken care of. We were just on our way to the control room, Lydia was saying that something was going on there.”  
Luke sighed, “I bet, keep me updated. I’m going to try to make my way back to operations.”

They rushed into the control room. It was pure chaos there, the people who worked there were running around, some were being kicked out of their chairs by people Alec had never seen before. These people wore uniforms with a circle pattern. Alec at first had no idea who they could be before realizing that Valentine had an army known as the Circle. What was Valentine’s goons doing in here?   
In the middle of the room stood Aldertree and next to him stood Valentine. They were talking in a hushed manner. Alec went over to Lydia, not taking his eyes off of the two men. “What’s going on?”  
“Aldertree knows that Luke’s helicopter crashed and is taking charge.”

“But Luke’s alive! I literally just talked to him!”

Lydia’s eyes widened, “Oh, thank goodness. Maybe if you tell Aldertree that he’ll stop what he’s doing.”

“And what is that exactly?” Magnus asked. 

“He’s getting Valentine and his army to pursue the Indominus.”

“We’ve tried that already with our own team. It’s not going to work.”

“He knows that, that’s why he wants to send more that just the army, he wants to send in the raptors.”

***

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Magnus exclaimed, trying to keep his voice down. “I’ve told him no a thousand times and I’ll tell him again, no!”

“Aldertree has given him permission to do this and named him leader of this operation. He can do practically whatever he wants now.”

“Why would they even want to use raptors? Those things don’t have loyalty, they don’t know the difference between the good guys and the bad ones,” Alec asked

“Valentine knows that they’re excellent trackers, so they’ll be able to sniff her out. He is also under the impression that they can be commanded, and to a certain extent they can be, but it’s not a guarantee. He’s just asking for trouble at this point,” Magnus replied.

“Ah, Magnus,” said a voice from behind. The voice of Valentine “You’re just the person I wanted to see.”

Magnus clenched his fists. “What do you think you’re doing? I’ve told you way too many times that this little fantasy you’ve made up is completely ridiculous!”

“It’s not ridiculous, you just have to believe in me and my people,” Valentine grinned. “And since I’m in charge of this operation, I’m ordering you to follow through. You and your friend Maia will lead these raptors into the jungle and track down the Indominus.”

“And what if I say no?”

Valentine chucked, “Believe me, you don’t want to do that.” Just as he said that, all the nearby soldiers drew their guns on him. “So, what’s it gonna be, Magnus?”

Magnus gritted his teeth, “Fine, you bastard.”

“Aldertree, you can’t do this!” Alec called out. “Luke is still alive! He’s still in charge.”

Aldertree turned to him and said to him in an annoyingly calm voice, “Luke isn’t anywhere to be seen, so I’m in charge now and I say that Valentine is going to use the raptors to kill this dinosaur.”

Alec was about to add something, but before he could., Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand. Valentine had the upper hand and there was no doubt in his mind that he would kill anyone that stood in his way. “It’s okay, Alexander. I promise.”

***

Alec was pacing. Valentine had “politely” suggested that he waited in a different room with his siblings while he and Magnus talked about the raptors and prepared for their assaults. 

“I need to think of something, there’s no way this is going to work. They’re all going to die!”

“Unless you manage to single-handedly destroy the entire Circle there’s nothing you can do,” said Jace.

“I can’t let Magnus or Maia go out there! They don’t even want to do it! They don’t deserve to die! I got to-.“ 

“I know what you’re thinking,” said Izzy. “You think that you can save them all somehow.”

“I can’t let Magnus do this. I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to him. I have to go with him.”

“Think about this for a second, Alec. If you go, Valentine and Aldertree will do whatever the hell the want without any resistance. You have to stay here and keep watch.”

Alec nodded, “You’re right.”

***

Magnus attached the cameras to the raptors’ heads, reassuring them with a soft voice. He glanced at Maia who rolled her eyes. They were practically being held at gunpoint. They had to do whatever Valentine wanted. 

“We’re almost ready,” Magnus told the man. 

“Good, we’ll be heading out in fifteen minutes. You better be here.”

With that, Magnus went to the room where Alec was. As he walked in, Magnus gave him a soft smile. Alec flung his arms around Magnus, “Don’t do anything stupid, not for him.”

Magnus held onto him, “I promise, Alexander.”

“I’m going to do what I can here. To make sure you and Maia are safe.”

Magnus felt so much adoration for this man, how could someone he didn’t know that well care so much about him. Magnus kissed his forehead. “I’ll come back because I want to take you out on our first date.”


	8. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's plan goes wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left….

Alec watched as Magnus mounted his motorcycle, nervousness filled his gut. Even though Magnus was an expert when it came to raptors, and was just a badass in general, this could still go wrong. Magnus may sound confident but Alec knew that deep down he was terrified. Magnus reached his hand out to him and squeezed it. 

“Come back to me,” Alec breathed.

“Of course, I will, look what I have waiting for me.”

Alec blushed, none of his previous boyfriends would ever say anything like that to him. Magnus was something else, something better, and Alec knew that he could easily fall in love with him. The thought about being in love with someone as amazing as Magnus excited him.

“Move out!” barked Valentine.

Magnus smiled at him and revved the engine and with that, he rode off into the night. Alec watched as all the vehicles follow, Maia being the last one to leave. She zoomed past the vehicles to catch up with Magnus. 

***

The jungle was hard to navigate during day and it was even harder to do so at night. When they got far enough in he heard the trunk releasing the raptors. Just before they left, they let them smell the Indominus’ flesh which was retrieved from the jungle earlier. 

Magnus took a deep breath to calm himself, praying that his relationship with the raptors was enough for them to not want to kill him. He heard their feet pounding against the plants. He quickly glanced behind him, the raptors were almost caught up to him. He told himself to look forward and pay attention to where he was going, the last thing he needed was to crash. He heard the running next to him, he quickly glanced and saw Blue running alongside him. She glanced at him, let out a noise, and all the raptors ran in front of him, forming a pack. 

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh, despite how dangerous this plan was, being in a pack with raptors was pretty amazing. 

However, soon the raptors started to slow, Magnus knew that they were closing in. When they stopped, he did too, motioning for the army vehicles behind him to stop as well. The Circle members quietly filed out of the truck, ready to shoot. 

There was rustling in the trees in front of them, Magnus braced himself. The Indominus appeared, Magnus saw the red lights from the guns pointed at her. They were waiting for her to make her move first. However, she didn’t move. What’s going on? Magnus wondered to himself.

That was when he heard Blue make a noise. To his surprise, the Indominus made a noise back. Blue replied. It was almost as if they were having a conversation. Magnus felt sick, he now knew what was in the Indominus’ DNA, she was part raptor!

They raptors all turned towards them in unison. Magnus knew that the Indominus had taken control. Suddenly a rocket was launched, missing the Indominus and igniting the trees. The dinosaurs all disbanded, running into the jungle. 

“Stand together!” Magnus called out. “They’re not leaving!”

It was dead silent, that was what made the whole situation so unnerving. At any moment they could attack. Magnus knew that the bond he had with these dinosaurs is now broken. The Indominus was the new alpha and he was now their next meal. He slowly got off his motorcycle. He would be at a disadvantage if he stayed on it. 

 

***  
Alec paced, he heard the walkie say that they made it to the Indominus but he didn’t know what happened next. That creature was smart, it wouldn’t surprised him if she yet again outsmarted them. He stared at the walkie, begging it to say something. Then, almost as if it were listening to him, it went off. 

“We’re under attack! I repeat! We’re under attack. The raptors have turned and the Indominus is here!”

“What’s you position?” Alec replied, hoping that in this soldier’s moment of panic, he would not realize that Alec wasn’t a Circle member.

He replied with the coordinates just as he let out a blood curdling scream. Alec knew that he was dead.

Alec took off towards the garage, hoping that they left behind some decent vehicle. He crouched down and threw open the door with ease. He quickly flipped the light switch, revealing one motorcycle. “It’s better than nothing,” Alec told himself as he mounted it and rode off into the night.

***

The attack happened in slow motion. The raptors jumped out of the bushes, tearing out the throats of various Circle members. As Magnus was about to take aim, the Indominus came out, charging in his direction. Magnus had no choice but to flee. Glancing back, he saw that the Indominus had run over his motorcycle, completely destroying it. 

He heard the screams of everyone being attacked, but he was too focused on saving his own life to even attempt to save them from the raptors, his raptors. He dove behind a bush to catch his breath, he would have to start running soon, there was no way he was hidden from any of the dinosaurs. They could still smell him. 

“Magnus!” he heard a voice yell, followed by the sound of a motorcycle. “I’ll come get you!” It was Maia.

“Go!” he called out. “I’ll be fine!” Deep down Magnus knew that he wasn’t making it out of this, but he couldn’t bear the thought of Maia dying trying to save him. Magnus peeked and saw her from the distance, clearly reluctant to leave. That was when a raptor leapt out at her. However, Maia was quick and shot it before it got her. She turned her motorcycle around and left. Magnus got up and started to sprint in the opposite direction. He saw a figure running in front of him, a Circle member. Magnus caught up to him, “Do you see anywhere we can hide?”

The man shook his head, before pointing, “There’s a log there!”

The two of them both jumped into the hollowed-out log. Magnus was not a short man and the position he was in was cramped and uncomfortable but he would much rather have that than be eaten. They laid there is silence. It was so quiet Magnus was worried that the dinosaurs would be able to hear his heart pounding. 

Magnus made eye contact with the Circle member who put his finger to his lips. Magnus saw a raptor right outside. It was Charlie, he was sniffing around before leaving. For a second, Magnus felt relieved, maybe Charlie was focused on something else. 

That thought was short lived, Charlie ripped through the top of the log where the Circle member was, latching onto him with his teeth and crunching down. Blood sprayed all over Magnus, it was hard for him to not scream and run. Charlie pulled the Circle member out of the log and dragged him away. Magnus laid back and let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Hopefully Charlie got what he wanted and would fall back. He laid there for what seemed like hours, that was when he heard the footsteps coming. A raptor was coming. A few more minutes pass, nothing. Magnus was shaking, he was trapped. 

Charlie peered his head inside to log, looking right at him. That was when he lunged. Magnus rolled out of the log just in time to escape his jaws. Charlie quickly pulled his head out and started to run after him. Magnus knew that there was no way he could outrun him. It was all over for him. 

That was when he heard the rumbling noise of a motorcycle. A light was coming right at him! As it got closer, Magnus realized that it was Alec. Alec leaned over, pulling a branch off one of the trees before driving right passed Magnus, smacking Charlie right on the head, dazing him. Alec quickly turned around, heading back towards Magnus. Grabbing onto his extended arm, Magnus jumped onto the motorcycle, wrapping his arms tightly around Alec. When they were out of the jungle and back on the road Alec whispered, “It’s okay. I’m here now.”


	9. Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine meets his end and the final battle begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about not updating yesterday. Last week went by so fast and I didn't have time to write. I've decided that I'll add another chapter so I can split the final chapter into 2 chapters so I would be able to post. I hope you enjoy

Magnus leaned his head against Alec’s back. He closed his eyes for a moment. He was exhausted, his adrenaline was wearing out. He just wanted to rest for a few seconds. They were still in danger, despite no longer having a reason to stay on the island. They needed to head off to the evacuation zone. There was no way that the two of them could stop this monster. They just needed to get out of here. 

“You okay back there?” Alec asked.

“Yeah, just a little shaken up.”

“We’re going to pick up Izzy and Jace and then we’re going to head to the evacuation area.”

“Good plan, I can’t wait to get off this fucking island.” 

***

When they pulled up to the compound, there was no sign of Izzy and Jace. Alec pulled out his phone and dialed Izzy. “Where are you?” he asked when she answered.

“We’re in the main building, Valentine moved us after you left.”

“Can you get out on your own? Is Valentine with you?”

“No. We’ll meet you.” He heard the sound of them running. “Shit! There’s people everywhere.”

“Do you think that they’re going to capture you?”

“I don’t think so, it’s almost as if they are evacuating. They have some lab tools, none that I’ve ever seen before. I think they’re taking stuff out of the lab!”

“Those bastards,” Alec heard Magnus mutter. 

“Ignore them, we’ll meet you in the lobby then we’re getting out of here!” With that he hung up. He beckoned for Magnus to follow and started to run to the main building. He knew exactly what Valentine was doing, he knew his plan had gone to shit and thought the next best thing was to steal the eggs and equipment from the lab so he could grow these dinosaurs on his own. 

They eventually make it to the building. Alec couldn’t see anyone through the large glass windows. Izzy and Jace weren’t there yet. They entered and waited. It was oddly quiet, almost too quiet in Alec’s opinion. 

He heard the sound of Izzy’s shoes tapping against the floor. As they rounded the corner, Alec could tell that something was wrong by the look on her face. 

That’s when he saw him, Valentine, he was chasing after his siblings. Valentine stopped when he made eye contact with Alec. “Don’t you fucking touch them, Valentine.”  
“I can’t have any witnesses, and your little snoops for siblings here, have seen too much.” He took out a gun and pointed it at Jace.

“Valentine, knock it off, we’ll just leave and we won’t tell anyone about this,” Magnus said.   
Valentine laughed, “As if I would believe you, Magnus Bane. None of you are going to make it out of here alive.”

Movement caught Alec’s eye, there was a raptor lurking in the hallway, there was no doubt that it heard them, it was probably waiting until the right moment to attack. He nudged Magnus discretely, trying to get him to look at the raptor. He quickly glanced at Magnus to see his eyes were of the raptor. “You’re not going to win, Valentine,” he said in a strangely calm and steady voice.

Valentine laughed, “What are you talking about? I’ve already won! I’ve taken everything from Luke’s precious lab! I can use these dinosaurs for whatever I want! You’re the ones that are going to die, not me!” 

Suddenly the raptor jumped out at Valentine, biting the hand holding the gun, chopping it clean off. Valentine screamed as he yanked himself away, falling over in the process. As the raptor lunged at Valentine, Alec and Magnus turned to run. The raptor was occupied, now was their time to escape. 

As they sprinted outside the building, Alec heard the sound…more raptors.

***

Two raptors walked up to them, growling. It was Blue and Delta. Magnus turned to look at the way they just came, Charlie was exiting the building. His face was covered with blood, Valentine’s blood. When he snarled, a gross mix of blood and spit flew out. They were surrounded. It would be difficult but there was still a chance they could make it out of this. That was when he heard the pounding footsteps of the Indominus as she appeared. Now there was no way out. 

Magnus looked back between the raptors and the Indominus, they were waiting for her signal. The only way to stop her was take back the control over the raptors. He had to try. “Hey, Blue.” She growled in return. “Easy,” he said softly, lifting up his hand. “Easy.” He slowly reached over to her, hoping and praying that she wouldn’t bite his arm off. His hand never touched her, but goes by her face, and he unclips the band that had a camera attached. As it fell to the floor, the Indominus let out a noise, probably telling them to attack. Blue looked at him, then back at Magnus, before locking eyes with him. When she made her little soft roars at Magnus, he knew that he had regain control. Blue turned to the Indominus and roared. The Indominus rammed Blue with the head, sending Blue flying into one of the buildings. She landed on the ground, unmoving.

Charlie and Delta then attacked. Jumping onto her. That was their cue to run. Magnus grabbed Alec’s arm and ran into a giftshop. All of the windows had been shattered, they weren’t completely hidden. Magnus could see the Indominus knocking the raptors off her, but she wasn’t quick enough to kill her. 

They ran into a different shop, trying to gain as much distance from the fight as possible. 

They dove into a booth. Meanwhile, the Indominus and picked of Delta with her jaws and clamped down, killing her. It was up to Charlie now. Magnus spotted a gun on the floor. He had to stop this once in for all. He grabbed it and hid behind a wall. Taking a deep breath, he came out from his cover and started shooting.


	10. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is officially over! Thank you guys so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos! And remember to stay tuned for my upcoming fic: Magnus: The Last Airbender!

Alec wished he had a weapon to help Magnus, the bullets were clearly were puncturing her skin, but she didn’t seem fazed by it at all. Charlie was trying to nip at her legs, which was diverting all of her attention. This was good for Magnus, he could focus more on his attack, rather than the defense.

However, that luck didn’t last, the Indominus finally was able to catch Charlie and threw him. When he slammed into the wall of the giftshop, Alec could see his neck snap. “Shit!” Alec heard Magnus yell out as he dove behind a decorative boulder. 

Alec stood up, “I have to help him!” Jace grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Jace! Let me go!”

“The only way to help him is to get more reinforcements.”

“There’s no one left!”

“There’s no people left, there’s still other dinosaurs.”

Alec’s eyes widened with realization. “I’ll be right back!” He looked quickly to make sure the Indominus wouldn’t snatch him up, she was too busy focused on Magnus, he was giving her a run for her money. She may be big and extremely threatening, but he was quick. 

Alec sprinted through the broken gates that once blocked off the staff only area. He knew what he had to do, it was risky but it would work. He reached the T-Rex paddock. He looked around for the control panel. He opened the hatch and started pressing the buttons. The lights next to the doors started to flash red and the doors creaked open. Alec looked around for anything that would get the T-Rex’s attention quickly. He saw a flare gun on the other side. A soldier must have dropped it when the pterosaurs attacked. He lunged for it and fired it into the air, not even bothering to check to see if it was loaded. The flare flew into the sky, that was when Alec heard the roar. He was coming. Alec waited for a moment so the dinosaur could appear. Once he spotted him, it would chase Alec. When he heard the footsteps, Alec started to run. He glanced behind him and saw that the T-Rex was right behind him. When he reached the main guest area, he quickly aimed the flare gun and fired at the Indominus. He then dove into the nearby store. The T-Rex didn’t follow him, instead it went right for the Indominus. Magnus jumped away when he saw the T-Rex charging.

It latched it’s jaws onto the Indominus’ side. She screamed and snapped back. She swiped with her tiny arms, trying anything to get leverage in the battle. The T-Rex slammed into her, knocking her off balance. Alec silently cheered, things were looking good. He caught Magnus’ eye, he looked exhausted. All Alec wanted to do at this moment was to hold him.

A screech shot him out of his thoughts the Indominus had knocked the T-Rex down and was about to make the killing bite. Just as she was about to sink her teeth in, Alec heard a noise, a raptor noise. Suddenly, Blue, out of nowhere appeared. She leapt onto the Indominus’ back, startling her. The Indominus spun around, trying to get Blue off. That gave the T-Rex enough time to get himself back up. He then charged for the Indominus, snapping at her. Blue jumped off onto the T-Rex to escape the blow. Alec’s heart pounded in his chest, the last thing he needed was for the T-Rex to turn on Blue. Two against one was a lot better than a free for all. To his surprise, the T-Rex didn’t care that Blue was on him and kept on his assault. 

Blue jumped back onto the Indominus, biting at the back of her neck, keeping her distracted so the T-Rex could make the bigger wounds. They were pushing her back towards the Mosasaurus tank. The T-Rex ran into her with his head knocking her down, Blue jumped off. She struggled to get out, blood was everywhere. Before anyone could do anything, the Mosasaurus leapt out of the tank, grabbing the Indominus by the tail and dragging her into the water. It was over, she was finally dead. 

Alec stayed still, now that the common enemy was gone, who knows what the dinosaurs would do next. Him, Izzy, Jace and Magnus might be their new target. However, both dinosaurs ran off into the night. Alec picked himself up and ran to Magnus, who met him halfway. Alec grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him hard. When Magnus pulled away, Alec tried to chase after him. Magnus chuckled and said, “Let’s go home, Alexander.”

 

They waited at the ferry terminal. Since they weren’t injured, they would be one of the last people to leave. Alec didn’t mind though, things were safe now, and more importantly, he had Magnus with him. Alec burrowed his face into his neck, planting a soft kiss there. Magnus held him tighter. 

“So, what are you going to do when we get back to New York?”

“Relax, I think I deserve it.”

“Yeah, I’m going to have some time to myself too,” Alec said, trying to hide his disappointment. He was hoping to go on a date when they got home. 

“Well, of course you’re going to relax, you’re going to be there with me.”

Alec grinned, “Really?”

“Of course, I mean if you want to, of course.”

“Of course, I want to be with you!” 

Magnus kissed his forehead, “I mean we do have to stick together now. For survival.”

Alec laughed and playfully shoved him, “You’re ridiculous.”

Magnus smiled, “I know.” 

Together, they sat there watching the sunrise, they didn't speak to each other but they didn't have to. They were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Remember to #saveshadowhunters, there's a lot of information about the campaign on my tumblr (malecstele)


End file.
